


Merry Christmas, James

by bedb



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa 2016, Christmas, F/M, Sex, True Love, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: After Natasha gets her memories back, she and James reconnect on Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A StainedGlassDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+StainedGlassDreams).



Christmas parties are supposed to be fun, a little bawdy and a whole lot of good will towards men…and women. Bucky couldn’t say he felt any of that. He had hoped Natasha would show up, but once more, no go. She was avoiding him like the plague, and it was breaking his heart. With it getting close to midnight and Christmas day, he thought it would be best to just call it a night and go home to the small apartment he kept for sleep overs.

Steve, separating himself from Sharon, could see his friend was becoming more and more dejected as he stood in front of the big sliver Christmas tree and stared at the blue and red bulbs. “Very patriotic,” he said as a way to break the ice.

“Yeah, nice,” Bucky said and then took a sip of the scotch in his glass of melting ice.

“Remember that one Christmas when the Howlers made a Christmas branch?” he asked and smiled at the memory.

Bucky smiled back. “A piece of pine with ribbons from a bombed out whore house. We sang silent night in snow so deep it came up to our knees.”

“And we gave each other the chocolates out of our K rats for presents,” Steve added with a laugh and shake of the head.

“I wanted a beer,” Bucky reminded him.

“Or a red head,” Steve remembered the conversation. Suddenly realizing he’d gone to far, he stopped and watched as the shadow of something else dulled his friend’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a few minutes, but Steve refused to leave him. Finally memories of the Winter Soldier came pouring out. “Only old women celebrated Christmas in Soviet Russia, and very few churches were kept open,” he began. “What priests there were were approved by the Soviet government.” Steve turned his head to watch his friend but not interrupt him. “But sometimes I would be sent some place where they did celebrate Christmas like Germany or Poland. Even with my head fucked up, I know I liked to hear the church bells and choirs.” He paused and took what was now a desperate drink. “The KGB weren’t as cruel as Hydra if you can believe that. They let me move among people sometimes. That’s how I met Natasha.” Steve frowned as a tear slid down Bucky’s cheek. Some more silence, this time Sharon joining them. Bucky looked at her and smiled. “Steve is a lucky man.”

“Yes, he is,” she agreed without adding anything stupid. Everyone had assumed Natasha would be here, but once more not this time. 

Bucky looked back at Steve. “We were in Czechoslovakia once, and the church bells were ringing, and for one moment we stood beneath the cathedral and listened to them. Then she…she…she kissed me.” He choked on the words as every memory of her filled his head and heart. “We gave each other Christmas presents. I gave her a small heart charm, and she gave me a small white reindeer.” Finishing off the drink, he said, “God, I need some air.”

“I’ll go outside with you,” Steve offered, not wanting Bucky on the tenth floor balcony by himself. He might not die, but a jump would do some serious damage. Sharon decided to stay inside. If she had a way to reach Natasha, she would call her, but the Black Widow was MIA with only one person knowing where she was and Nick Fury was not talking.

At ten to midnight, the time the party was to break up, it being Christmas not New Years, the door opened and the Ghost of Christmas past walked in. Sharon actually gasped aloud. Before anyone could lead her away or take up her time, she joined Natasha.

“Should I be grateful you are here or warn Steve?” she asked and slipped a fluted wine glass into Natasha’s hand. 

“Where is he?”

“On the balcony.”

Wine had no effect on Natasha, and finishing off the glass was no different than finishing off a glass of grape juice. Still it did warm her insides for a moment. With one purpose on her mind, she walked towards the sliding glass doors with Sharon trailing.

Bucky and Steve turned as the doors slid open. Bucky’s heart and mind were in broken pieces, and he stared at the woman like a dying man seeing hope and redemption for the first time. “Natasha?”

“Merry Christmas, James” she greeted with a tender smile. “I remember everything.”

The drowning man reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Sometimes God answered prayers and what better time than five minutes before midnight. Steve wrapped his arm across Sharon’s shoulders and grinned as James and Natasha kissed. The Black Widow laughed while the Winter Soldier wept tears of happiness.

Natasha took him home with her where a small Christmas tree decorated a corner of her apartment, and beneath it stood a small white deer. “I would have been at the party sooner, but I just got back,” she apologized and slipped into his arms.

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied breathlessly. “We’re together now.” All he wanted to do was press her body beneath his while he rained kissed on her skin.

She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. “I remember I loved you, that I still love you.”

Time for talk was over. He lowered his head and kissed her for all he was worth. Natasha was his life, his heart and soul, and he was not going to lose her again. With their lips pressed hard, she attacked his shirt and unbuttoned it. He returned the favor and had her out of her blouse and the bra on the floor, before either ever came up for air. 

“The bed room is upstairs,” she whispered against his lips, her hands on his heated skin, so beautiful beneath her fingertips. He picked her up and carried her upstairs where he laid her gently on the king sized bed. Once, so long ago it seemed to her, she could have done anything she wanted to this beautiful man, but this was so much like a first time to her that she seemed almost shy at first. What would he say when he saw the new scars? Only when he knelt before her in all his marred beauty did the hesitation flee.

Running her hand down his scarred breast, down his flat belly, to his swollen cock and balls, she remembered turning his magnificent creature inside out. When she looked back into his eyes, she recognized the twin fires of love and lust. “I have missed so much,” she whispered and met his lips again in a passionate kiss. 

Natasha Romanoff loved her Soldat and remembered that he belonged to her. The entire world had seen a fierce merciless killer, but she remembered the night he went from teacher to lover, the night she took control of his heart. Lying beneath her James swallowed hard as she kissed and nibbled her way down his breast, pausing to take gentle bites out of his sensitive nipples. He would fuck her senseless before the night was over, but right now she was reclaiming what belonged to her.

James and Natasha never had vanilla sex, but for some reason she imagined this was probably not the time and actually chuckled when she took his cock in her hand.

“What’s funny?” he asked suspiciously.

“I don’t have any toys,” she remarked and bent over to take one of his balls into her mouth. Slowly stroking his cock while rubbing the sensitive area beneath his testicles, she rolled the ball gently in mouth. Releasing it she claimed the other one. She might not have any toys, but she knew how to use her fingers and slowly turned her lover inside out. 

Gazing up his perfect body, she watched as he surrendered completely to her. Taking his cock into her mouth, she sucked greedily on it while reminding his with her fingers that she knew more about his body than his own mother did.

“Nat, I’m going to cum,” he gasped.

She ran her tongue along the sensitive glans while continuing to stoke the shaft. A well placed finger sent him over the top. Another man might have screamed or groaned and grunted but the Winter Soldier was as silent as death as he filled her mouth with cum.

Once he could breath again, he grinned and pulled her up to him. “Your turn,” he whispered. “I’ve been wanting pussy for quite some time.”

“Really?” she teased.

“Really.”

Natasha would not argue with a man over pussy. He wanted her to sit on his face, but first he needed to say hello to the girls. Natasha’s breasts were magnificent and he treated them with the respect they were due. Once he had her whimpering, he eased her higher. “Grab the bed post,” he said and settled her pussy over his mouth. She did as he said, and the things he could do with his mouth and tongue had her whimpering even louder. 

He paused a moment and growled, “Cum for me.”

That was easy enough to do, but like her damaged lover, she bit down on any cries that would give her away. But it was glorious. Every muscle in her body clamped down tight. When she could finally breathe and gaze down at her lover, there was a satisfaction in his eyes that was purely male. She climbed off his face and turned towards his cock, hard and ready for round two. He did not have time for words. Moving quickly he turned her and mounted her from the rear. Flesh slammed into flesh, his spine a piston driving him into her. Denial made him eager. Natasha, raising her head, could see him in the mirror. When he came, he bent over her back and wrapped his arms around her. Perfection radiated on his face. He was back with the woman he loved.

Love does not have to be complicated. Natasha remembered him, all of him and before nightfall on Christmas day he was moved back in with her. And they ate pancakes and bacon and spent the rest of the day snuggled on the couch dozing or making love. No man ever loved or needed a woman more than he. She was his life.


End file.
